USUK Valentines Day
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: It's another valentines day and this year America wants to impress England, though when he get's there he only finds the Brit drunk. Now is his chance! USUK (Rated M for slight sex scene)


USUK: Valentines Day~

((Most of the fic is simply T but there is a _**slight**_ sex scene at the end, so that is why it's rated M))

_Valentines Day 3 The day you spend with your true love. Or in France's case, a day to ask innocent people out on dates and later to certain things. For everyone else, it was a day for love. _

America wanted to do something for the holiday. It was pretty popular in his country. Kids in elementary school would give little candies to their friends and crushes. The older kids would buy each other chocolate hearts, roses, and stuffed bears. Adults would spend their night together with a date over dinner or something special~. He thought about what he could do. He wanted to spend it with England. The two finally managed to get along better, they could be in the same room and not scream and fight with each other over everything, which was good. It may of taken a hundred years or so but he had gotten up to that point. The two went out every now and then. Movies, lunch, drinking, the gym (England's idea), America even slept over England's house once in a while. He slept on the couch of course, which was actually very soft and comfortable...

He wanted to have a nice night with England though. He liked the Brit, he _liked_ him.. He wanted to find a way into his heart again. He could take Iggy out and do something, make dinner at home, or even just stay at home with him, anything to be with Iggy really. America paced back and forth with the thoughts, he wanted to be like a hero with some great idea. He wanted to impress England, make him like America back but not a single thought came to his head.

He needed help. He grabbed his phone and thought of people he could call for advice. At first he thought his bro could help him out. He began to dial Canada's number but stopped in the middle of it because he forgot who he was calling. He thought of France, since he was the country of love, but decided that was a bad idea... France's advice could either be illegal or he would know it was England and try to screw it up. The next one he thought of was his buddy Japan but that was a horrible idea because he thought Japan couldn't do anything romantic, at least he thought so. After that, he tried Italy. Ah! Italy! That was a good idea, the Italian could be romantic! He called him up but the Italian only went "veeeeh~!" and talked about pasta; America could barely ask his question.

America signed and put the phone down confused what to do. Maybe he'll just go on a whim. Just as he gave up, the phone began to ring and

he looked at it. France. Oh yay...

"Yo Francey. Watz up?" America answered with a sigh.

"Hon hon. Bonjour America!" France was a bit shaky on the other end.

"Your drunk aren't you?" America asked realizing the tone in his voice.

"Yeaaaaaa." France admitted "You won't believe what a time I'm having. Hon hon hon."

_Ew, _"France I don't want to know" America said.

"That's okkkkk. So, whatcha doing on this lovey dovey night?"

"Well." America signed at asking France the question. "I want to do something special for England. Can you um help me figure out what to do?"

"Of course! Get him drunk!"

"No way! Last time I took him out for drinks he ended up drinking to much, babbled about me and how great of a parent he is, how I was stupid and how my economy went down-which isn't my fault! I blame Canada! and then he ended up getting rum on my jacket and I had to carry him home while he sung about a baby rabbit." America panted, god that was a mouth full.

"Wowwww. I'm definitely taking him out for drinks next time I see him. Hon hon."

"Don't get any ideas you pervert!" America yelled.

"Ok ok I'm kiddingggg-mostly. But make him drink some wine. It gets you drunk but keeps you in control. That's how I handle myself"

"Hell to the no Francey…" America thought about the idea, maybe he could use it as a last resort. "Ok maybe. Thanks Fracey bye bye" He hung up before France tried to talk back and quickly got his bag to go.

((Ignoring the time difference just to get along with this fic))

England's house was always quiet, it was like no one was ever home. In such a big house, he wondered if England was ever lonely. He was always by himself after all. He knocked onto the door of the Brit's house, No answer. It was either he wasn't home or he knew it was America... So, what better thing to do then bang loudly on the door? So he did. He banged and banged and banged.

"Iggyyyyy. I know your home!" America banged more as the door finally began to open. He snatched his fist back as it opened. England answered, he was dressed in his usual green sweater vest.

"Whatdoyouwant?" he stumbled and mumbled.

"Whao dude are you drunk! ?" America noticed. England rubbed his forehead.

"A little...I had a little to drink and went to bed until you came..." the Brit signed.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" America got quiet. _Oopsie._

"Yes you did." England says a bit irritated.

"Sorry Iggy" America says. The Brit signed and moved away from the door a bit.

"You can come in... " He says. America smiles and walks in. He looked around at the Brit's big house. Nothing was ever changed... He's been to the house many times after moving out when he was little and nothing had really changed. Technology came in and advanced over the years but nothing else changed.

"So what were you-"

"Why are you here?" England interrupted.

"W-well I was thinking we could hang out tonight." America smiled. England's expression didn't change from his usual annoyed look.

"Why?" he asked. America's smile went away and little but brought it back.

"You know its valen-"

"Oh so that's why." England interrupted again. He got more annoyed at the American's reason. "Look I'm going to bed. You can either leave or I could let you sleep on the couch. Your choice." The Brit began to walk away until America grabbed onto his wrist.

"Hey come on. Cheer up a little. I came all this way to see you and you treat me like this?"

"You dropped in unannounced and for a stupid reason. That's your problem." England says "You had no reason to come."

"W-well I didn't want you to be alone on this day." America stuttered. England always spent the holidays alone, he knew that. Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, every holiday where he should not be alone, he is. That upset America, he felt as if he should be with him.

"Look I get it. Valentine's day is big in your country and other places and even here but I don't care for it." England says, his expression still unchanged. Even if he was a little drunk, he still an irritated bastard…

America pouted and looked down at the floor "Sorry..." He said quietly. England's expression finally changed. He looked at America with sorry eyes seeing how he had upset the American.

"W-well" England started and America looks up at him "M-maybe we could um do something. I-I mean I'll stay up with you and we could watch a movie or something."

America popped his head up "Really!?" He smiled but tried not to get too happy because the Brit would automatically shut him down. England nodded at the American's joy.

"I'm just going to shower." He says.

America smiled "Too much to drink?" he laughed a little. England smiled at the humor of it. "Why don't I make dinner?"

"No way. You'll end up making your 'heart attack on a bun'"

"They're called Hamburgers"

"Doesn't matter. And I don't want you cooking in my kitchen, you'll find a way to mess it up or burn down my house."

"If it's survived your cooking it can survive mine" America laughed.

"Whets that suppose to mean! ?"

America called down his laughter "Nothing Bro. Go shower and don't worry I won't burn all of your house down." England signed and walked away.

"Better not" He said walking up the stairs. America got pervish for a minute and thought about sneaking into England's shower. He slapped himself with a "snap out of it" and made his way into the kitchen. "If this place could talk, it would scream help" America laughed at his own little joke, since no one else was around to do it. He peeked around the kitchen to find some food. Maybe he could make some British food? He looked around more. Haha. Fish and chips would be good right? Since it was really the only thing he remembered how to make... He looked in the fridge to find England actually had a fresh package of fish, then found some fries in the freezer. _This could work. _

England came down washed up after twenty minutes. He walked in drying off his hair as America took the chips out of the over. "Nothings burned down!" America laughed. England smiled a little at him. "Sit down will ya? I'm almost done." America says putting the food onto a plate. England listened and sat down at the kitchen table, another thing that didn't change. America brought dinner over for the two. "Ta da" He smiled putting the plate in front of the Brit. "Eat up."

"Fish and chips huh?"

"To be honest, it's the only British thing I know how to make." America said getting into his seat.

"I taught you a lot though" England mumbled. America began to eat, normally for once and not shoving his mouth with food. England began to eat as well, clearly enjoying the food but not wanting to say anything.

America smirked "Is it good?"

"It's okay" England said digging into his food more "For an American." Even if it was a little offensive, America didn't see it as that. He simply smiled at the comment and ate. After finishing, America laid back in the chair and burped. England rolled his eyes with disgust.

"You wanna watch a movie?" America smiled.

"I have nothing else to do." England signed. America got up and went over to the Brit. He smiled and reached his hand out for the Brit then gently pulling him up until he actually fell into America. England quickly blushed and gulped, then looking at the smiling American. He then dragged England into another room to put on a movie. He pulled him onto the couch to put him down, went over to the TV. and took the remote off the top of it, and jumped back onto the couch with England. He flipped through the channels trying to find a good movie. No horror movies, not the best idea for this time. He finally found a little comedy movie and laid back in the couch.

"How bout this?" He looked over at England who simply looked back.

"It's fine." he said. He finally relaxed a little and laid into the couch as well. America looked over at England several times, then decided to make a move. He yawned and reached his arms back for a stretch, an old move but effective. His arms fell behind England as the Brit blushed and tried focusing on the movie instead of the American. America frowned a bit when he saw England wasn't very happy about it and even tried to move away. After a while of the movie, all America could notice was how bored

England looked. America got up and left into another room. He came back with a bottle of Rum.

"Wanna drink?" America smirked.

"Don't go through my alcohol cabinet without asking." England glared. America signs at the remark and sat back down with him.

"So it that a no?" America asked. England glared at him for a moment before grabbing the bottle out of his hands and opening it. He started drinking until America took it away.

"Dude! You drank half the bottle!" America said shaking the bottle around.

"Sowhat? NotlikeImdoinganythingimport ant" The Brit stumbled his speech.

America got the look of _crap this was a bad idea _and drank the rest of the bottle, knowing he would need it to deal with the drunk. He got off the couch once more and threw the bottle out. When he came back, England glomped onto him.

"I-Iggy?" America asked checking the drunk. England looked up at him and smiled. His face was bright red like a cherry, what is he? Santa? America grabbed England's shoulders and pushed him away a little bit. "Damn you really are drunk and you've only had half of one bottle. What the hell was in that?"

"Alfred" England whined. America looked surprised at England. _Why call him by his real name? _England began to get closer to America again. He hugged onto him and smiled. _I could take advance of this_, America thought. But no, he couldn't do that to England. He picked the drunk Brit up and placed him on the couch.

"Why don't you lay down or something? I'll go get you some water" America said and began to turn away until England grabbed onto America's tie. He pulled America in for a kiss on his lips. America blushed, or more of his face turned bright red. England pulled America onto the couch and kissed him again. America grabbed onto England. "E-England. You're drunk. Just calm down." America stuttered. England pushed America's hands away and laid on top of him.

"I love you." He said. America's face turned more red.

"Y-your dru-" America started but suddenly stopped. He remembered hearing a quote, _a drunken mind speaks a sober heart_. He looked at England, who was still on top of America and hugging him, and thought about it. Would he really be speaking the truth?

"I-is that true Iggy? Do you l-love me?" America asked with his face still red. England had his head on America's chest as he mumbled something.

"I can't hear you." America said. England lifted his head a little and looked at him.

"Yeah it's true." He smiled "I've loved you for quiet a while."

"Then why do you act like you hate me? Why didn't you tell me" America asked, figured it was a good idea to get information out of the Brit while he could.

"Cause I'm afraid"

"Afraid?"

England got shy "I'm afraid you'll reject me. I don't wanna go through what I did after the Revolution." He frowned a little and so did America at the thought of the depressing war, America even gulped. America pulled England up closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't reject you" America smiled. "I honestly love you too, I have for a while. I've been kind of afraid that you wouldn't love me back, that you would hate me when I told you." He kissed the Brit again.

"R-really?" England stuttered. America kissed him another time.

"Really" he said. England leaned in and kissed America once again. "All I can say is this is a much better Valentine gift then a box of chocolate." America laughed at the comment and moved onto a little more then just kissing...

America carried the Brit up the stairs and into his bed room, plopping him on the bed and climbing on top of him. Their lips met again and again as he began undressing England, him trying to do the same. He whispered in the Brit's ear, "I want… you… to be inside me…" England's face turned bright red. He could see America smirking out of the corner of his eye, clearly happy with what he started. Within a minute, their clothes were scattered on the floor.

America took his time as waves of pleasure overcame the both of them, the sounds of intense moaning filled the room. Tension build up between them, their bodies felt hot, the look on their faces only expressed more pleasure. Ecstasy overwhelmed them, pleasure simply melted them, the sound of their heavy breathing mixed with the small moans from England, louder and louder every minute. America felt his stomach twist but he ignored it as he heard England's voice whispering his name through his moans, America smiled the entire time. He seductively kissed England's lips again, his neck, his chest, his stomach, smiling with delight. He moaned with England as the Brit wrapped his arms around America's neck and pulled him closer, into him more. America kissed England's neck again, feeling his thumping pulse speed up with ever blissful movement. They took their time, slow and steady, speeding up when needed, everything felt so intense; it was breathtaking. England gasped as the climax hit, pure ecstasy. "I love you…" England whispered.

"Definitely the best valentines gift ever." America laughed.


End file.
